Zombie Town
by Sayuri Hanaya
Summary: Semua berawal dari 'Dia' yang ingin menciptakan spesies baru…  Okeh,saia gak bisa bikin summary,jadi R n R please! Fic kedua ku.  Genre : Horror / Romance / Humor  dikit
1. Beggining

`Zombie Town`

Author : Sayuri Hanaya

Inspirasi : High School Of Dead

Rated : T

Genre : Horror/Humor/Romance

Main Chara : Sakura,Neji,Shikamaru,Choji,Tenten,Naruto,Sasuke,Hinata

Slight : Shion,Sai,DLL

Main Pair : NejiSaku,SasuHina

Slight : NaruShion,SaiSaku

Warning : Typo,BUKAN PLAGIAT ! SAIA BANYAK MEROMBAK(?)ALUR CERITANYA! ,gaje,DLL

Summary : Semua berawal dari 'Dia' yang ingin menciptakan spesies baru…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zombie Town~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Semua berawal dari 'Dia' yang ingin menciptakan spesies baru …

"Ne,Lee,kau lihat Akamaru?" Tanya seorang anak laki laki yang bertato segitiga terbalik kepada temannya –Lee-

"Akamaru? Oh anjing kecil itu? Sepertinya tadi dibawa oleh Orochimaru-_sensei_ " jawab Lee

"_Arigatou Lee ! _" kata Kiba lalu ia berlari lagi untuk mencari anjing kesayangannya –Akamaru-

-Di Laboraturium-

"Ini akan menarik" kata Orochimaru sambil menyerigai "Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi dengan anjing kecil ini setelah ia 'mencicipi' ramuan terbaruku,fufufu" katanya sambil melirik ke arah anjing kecil kepunyaan Kiba itu yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan di dalam kandangnya

"_Sou ka,Orochimaru-sama_,ini ditambah apa lagi?" Tanya seorang laki laki berkacamata bulat yang sedang menaruh berbagai macam ramuan aneh ke dalam satu botol kimia

"Yang berwarna biru itu" katanya singkat

Karena Kabuto –laki laki itu- tidak memakai kacamatanya ia malah mengambil cairan yang berwarna hijau *buta warna kali*

"Sudah jadi,Orochimaru_-sama_" kata Kabuto lalu menyerahkan botol yang berisi cairan-entah-apa-itu kepada Orochimaru,lalu Orochimaru pun meminumkannya kepada Akamaru "Enak kan? Anjing manis?" katanya sadis

Brak ! Tiba tiba pintu Lab terbuka dengan keras

"Kembalikan Akamaru Bakoro –ups Orochimaru_-sensei _!" teriak Kiba yang sempet sempetnya ngejek(?)

"Terlambat,anak manis" Kata Orochimaru sambil menunjuk Akamaru yang terkulai lemah di dalam kandangnya

"A-akamaru !" teriak Kiba lalu ia berlari menghampiri kandang anjingnya itu,sesaat Kabuto hendak mencegahnya,namun Orochimaru berkata " Biarkan saja,ini kan perpisahan mereka" katanya dengan mimic wajah –sok- sedih yang dijamin bikin muntah muntah 7 hari 7 malam *Lebay*

"Akamaru…" kata Kiba sambil mengelus kepala sang anjing,tiba tiba Akamaru menyalak seolah tidak mengenal Kiba "Kenapa? Kau lupa padaku?" Tanya Kiba heran dengan tangan masih mengelus kepala Akamaru –seperti yang sering dilakukannya- Tiba tiba Akamaru menggigit tangan Kiba dengan sangat keras sehingga Kiba menjerit kesakitan "Aaakhh!" Kiba memandangi tangannya yang berdarah,lalu Orochimaru menyuruhnya ke UKS untuk mengobati lukanya *Tumben baik?* Lalu Kiba pergi ke UKS untuk mengobati tangannya

"Akamaru ke-uhuk" cairan kental berwarna merah itu mulai keluar dari tenggorokan Kiba "D-darah –uhuk a-aku kenapa? –uhuk uhuk" semakin lama darah yang keluar dari mulut Kiba semakin banyak,ia pun pingsan di koridor dengan mulut bersimbah darah

"Anjing ini gagal" kata Orochimaru lalu membunuh Akamaru dalam sekejap

Dan inilah awal dari segalanya …

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei itukan Kiba ! kenapa dia?" teriak Lee kepada temannya –Shino-

"Mana ku tahu,ayo cepat bantu aku membopongnya ke UKS,aku mendapatinya sedang pingsan dengan mulut bersimbah darah di koridor" jelas Shino lalu Lee membantu Shino membopong Kiba ke UKS,di tengah perjalanan mereka ke UKS,tiba tiba Kiba bergerak perlahan

"Kiba,kau sudah sada –AAAKH ! apa yang kau lakukan hah?" bentak Lee saat 'Kiba' menggigit lengannya sampai berdarah,Lee meraung raung keras sambil memengang lengannya,lalu jatuh pingsan –atau mungkin mati

"H-hey Kiba,aku Shino,aku kan t-Aaaaaaaaaaaakhhh !" terdengar teriakan panjang dari Shino saat 'Kiba' menggigit lengannya dan 'Lee' yang tiba tiba menggigit betisnya "_Yamette kudasai –_aaaaakh!"

Hyuuga Neji yang tidak sengaja sedang lewat melihat kejadian itu,seketika jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat,keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya 'a-apa yang terjadi?'batin Neji ketika ia melihat 'Kiba' dan 'Lee' semakin ganas menggerogoti Shino yang sudah lemas 'A-aku harus memberitahu Sakura!' batinnya lalu kabur secepat yang ia bisa ke kelas

Brak ! pintu kelas terbuka paksa oleh Neji

"Hyuuga-_san _apa ka-"

"Sakura ! ikut aku sekarang juga!" teriak Neji sambil menarik tangan Sakura

"Ada apa,Neji_-san_? K-kenapa ti-"

"Kubilang diam dan ikut aku ! ini gawat !" bentak Neji "Stop Hyuuga,jangan memaksanya" kata seorang laki laki berambut _ebony_

"Diam kau,Sai,Sakura sekarang cepat ikuti aku,aku tidak bercanda!"

"Neji-_san _j-jelas-" Plakk,Sakura tidak percaya apa yang baru dilakukan Neji terhadapnya,Neji menamparnya !

"Diam dan ikuti aku,mengerti" kata Neji datar "Dan kau Shimura-_san_"

Lalu mereka bertiga keluar dari kelas tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari Sarutobi-_sensei_

"Neji_-san_,apa yang terjadi,kenapa kau membawaku?dan ini untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura panjang lebar ketika Neji memberinya gagang pel yang sudah dipatahkan,Sesaat Neji mengambil nafas dengan resah,lalu menceritakan semua yang ia lihat kepada Sai dan Sakura

"Jadi,itu maksudmu membawa aku dan tunanganku –Sakura- keluar" kata Sai

" sebaiknya kau mencari peralatan yang bisa di gunakan untuk menghajar 'Mereka' " kata Neji sambil mengambil pemukul _baseball_

"Benar Sai-_kun_" kata Sakura "Aku ahli _judo_ kau tau Hyuuga?" kata Sai sambil meremehkan Hyuuga didepannya ini

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa apa dengan mu,Shimura-_san_" kata Neji datar lalu mereka kembali berlari menyusuri koridor yang masih sepi,sejenak terdengar suara mic yang berasal dari kantor kepala sekolah '_semua warga konoha high school diharapkan segera mencari tempat yang aman,sekali lagi –Arrgghh ngiiinggg-_ ' Sai,Sakura,dan Neji terkesiap '_t-tolong !aaarrgghhh!'_ hening sejenak sebelum seluruh siswa langsung berhamburan,saling menginjak,saling menindih,saling mendorong,Sai,Sakura,Dan Neji mengambil jalan lain

"Jangan berdesakan ! itu akan semakin bahaya !" teriak Sai sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura lalu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dan di ikuti Neji, di tengah perjalan mereka bertemu dengan guru bahasa jepang mereka –Asuma_-sensei_- yang sudah menjadi 'mereka' namun,Sai dan Sakura belum menyadarinya,ketika 'Asuma' menyerang dan hampir menggigit Sakura, dengan sigap Sai melindungi Sakura dengan mencekik leher sang _sensei_

"S-sai-_kun ! _" pekik Sakura ketika 'Asuma' menggigit lengan Sai "AARRGGHHH!" suara jeritan pilu Sai membuat Sakura meneteskan air matanya

"Neji-_san _! kau laki laki bukan? CEPAT TOLONG SAI-_KUN_ ! CEPAT !" bentak Sakura kepada Neji yang terdiam menyaksikan hal ini ,ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"Neji-_San _!" pekik Sakura ketika ia tetap tidak berhasil melepaskan makhluk terkutuk itu dari lengan Sai

'Dia … dia mati' pikir Neji ketika melihat 'Asuma' yang seolah tidak memiliki nyawa

"SAAAAI !" teriak Neji memanggil nama sahabatnya dan memukulkan tongkat baseball nya ke kepala 'Asuma' , 'Asuma' langsung tumbang dengan kepala yang pecah,Sakura menangis terisak isak,lalu membalutkan sapu tangan pink nya ke lengan Sai

"Sepertinya kita harus kabur sementara ke atap" kata Neji sembari melirik kesamping dan tersenyum miris ketika melihat sahabatnya –Gaara- tengah di gerogoti oleh makhluk makhluk tak bernyawa itu "Cepatlah" katanya kemudian

"Ayo Sai_-kun_ " kata Sakura sembari memapah Sai menuju atap,di sepanjang jalan menuju atap mereka telah berhadapan dengan sejumah zombie,Sakura terisak lagi ketika melihat Ino –sahabatnya- telah menjadi 'mereka' akhirnya mereka berhasil mengunci pintu atap dengan menumpuk kursi dan meja, Selang berapa lama,Sai mulai batuk batuk darah,Sakura terkejut

"S-sai-_kun_ ,padahal gigitannya Cuma sedikit,k-kenapa ia terlihat sangat menderita?" isak Sakura

"ini…bukan _movie _ yang sering kita tonton,sekali kena kita akan menjadi 'mereka' " jelas Sai walaupun nafasnya memendek "Ne-Neji" panggil Sai

"Hn" jawab Neji singkat,tidak sanggup melihat sahabatnya menderita seperti ini

"aku punya permintaan,permintaan ter –uhuk- akhirku" kata Sai "t-tolong ne..ji" katanya seraya menunjuk ke arah ujung pagar atap(?) " berdi..ri di…sana –uhuk- lalu… p-pukul lah kepala ku" kata Sai diluar dugaan

"Sai_-kun_ apa yang kau kata-"

"AKU MAU MENJADI DIRIKU DISAAT TERAKHIR INI –UHUK- AKHH..UHUKK" jerit Sai memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya "_Ne_ ,Neji…k-kau –uhuk- mau kan? Cepatlah…-uhuk- ne..ji d-dan j..jaga s..sakura-_chan_ u-uhuk- untuk .. ku" kata Sai lalu ia muntah darah lagi dan terkulai lemah di sisi Sakura dengan senyum tulus

"K-kau –uhuk m-mau kan Ne..ji? " kata Sai lalu ia terbaring dalam diam

"SAAAAAI !" pekik Sakura

"Minggir Sakura" kata Neji seraya bersiap untuk memukul kepala 'Sai'

"A-apa yang mau ka-kau lakukan Neji_-san_ ! Sai berbeda dengan yang lain ! j..jangan !" pekik Sakura,ketika melihat Sai bangun ia langsung berkata kepada Neji " l-lihat..kan? S-sai berbeda! _Ne,_ Sai-_kun_ ? k-kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura melihat Sai yang berbeda,Neji yang sudah menyadarinya dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura lalu bersiap untuk memukul kepala 'Sai'

"_y-yamette…yamette k-kudasai yo…_" kata Sakura pelan "Neji_-san ! yamette kudasai ! _" jerit Sakura ketika Neji berlari dan mengayunkan tongkat baseball nya ke kepala 'Sai'

"_GOMENASAI … SAI !_ " teriak Neji lalu mengayunkan tongkat baseball nya ke kepala 'Sai'

"_IIEEEEE ! SAAAAI !" _pekik Sakura pilu sembari menangis

CRASSSHH

.

.

.

.

"_nande? Do..doshite? _" kata Sakura menatap nanar mayat disampingnya –Sai-

"ia akan memangsa mu jika aku membiarnya-"

"AKU TIDAK MEMINTA MU UNTUK MENOLONGKU,HYUUGA!" bentak Sakura histeris "aku tau…k-kau cemburu kan? Kau benci dengan Sai karena ia menjadi tunangan ku kan?" Tanya nya sarkatis,Neji terdiam lalu ia beranjak pergi ke arah pintu atap

"h-hei,k-kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Membasmi 'mereka' maaf aku menggangu mu" kata Neji datar lalu mencoba naik ke atas meja untuk membuka tali pengikat pintu atap

"_iie ! yamette Neji-san ! _" cegah Sakura "a-aku tidak bermaksud begitu ! _onegai _! j-jangan tinggalkan a-aku !" Kata Sakura sembari memeluk lengan Neji

Neji terdiam lagi,lalu turun dan memeluk Sakura,Sakura terkejut,lalu balas memeluk Neji pelan

Sesaat Neji membatin…

'Aku memang jahat,membunuh sahabat baik ku sendiri…dan memeluk gadis yang kucintai sejak awal pertemuan kami meskipun aku tau ia tunangannya' batin Neji miris, lalu ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya kepada gadis yang dicintainya,mencoba untuk membagi perasaan nya yang sedang kalut

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** `Tsudzuku`**

A/N : *ngelap keringat sampe seember* gila mamen(?) 1 chapter ini ngebut bikinnya ! Cuma satu jam! *ngakak puas*

Sai : bagus ya bikin gua mati ! padahal ini baru chapter 1 napa gua yang mati ? napa gak si model shampoo itu aja! *misuh misuh*

Neji : oi lu nyindir?

Sai : begitulah,Hyuuga

Sakura : yah Sai mati deh

Sayuri : hentikan _talkshow_ tak berguna ini dan cepat minta REVIEW kepada readers ! *nodong sapu lidi*

SaiSakuNeji : REVIEW PLEASEEEE !

Zombie : iyaaa~

All : *ngacir ke ujung kulon(?)*

`Sayuri Hanaya`


	2. Escape From School

`Zombie Town`

Author : Sayuri Hanaya

Inspirasi : High School Of Dead

Rated : T

Genre : Horror/Humor/Romance

Main Chara : Sakura,Neji,Shikamaru,Choji,Tenten,Sasuke,Hinata,(Chara lain menyusul)

Slight : Shion,Sai,DLL

Main Pair : NejiSaku,SasuHina

Slight : NaruShion,SaiSaku

Warning : Typo,BUKAN PLAGIAT ! SAIA BANYAK MEROMBAK(?)ALUR CERITANYA! ,gaje,DLL

Summary : Semua berawal dari 'Dia' yang ingin menciptakan spesies baru…

Enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zombie Town~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"J-jadi bagaimana kita akan keluar,Neji-_san_?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang duduk di dekat gudang bersama Neji

"Aku sedang memikirkannya" Jawab Neji tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa apa,pada akhirnya mereka berdua duduk diam selama beberapa menit

"Manusia memakan manusia,ini tidak masuk akal" gumam seorang laki laki berambut model nanas

"A-a-a-aku takut" kata temannya yang berbadan gen –ehem berisi,lalu mereka berlari setelah melihat seorang anak di makan oleh 'mereka' lagi "_Ne_,S-shikamaru,k-kita mau berlari kemana?" Tanya Choji kepada Shikamaru sementara mereka terus berlari

"Diam dan ikuti aku,kita harus mencari tempat yang aman,atau kau mau mati disini?" Tanya Shikamaru dan sontak Choji menggeleng kuat "Tidak" lalu mereka berlari lagi "Sebaiknya kita ke ruang Fakultas saja"usul Choji

"Lihat" kata Shikamaru menunjuk ruang Fakultas yang terbuka dan keluarnya makhluk 'itu'

"Hiiiiii" Choji bergidik "A-aku mau hidup"

.

.

.

Sakura terdiam,Begitupun Neji,mereka tidak menyadari bahwa tali yang mengikat meja dan kursi penghalang itu sudah terlepas, dan membuat para zombie itu sudah akan masuk ke tempat mereka,Neji terus memandang mayat Sai dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia teringat kata kata dari Sai

" _berdi..ri di…sana –uhuk- lalu… p-pukul lah kepala ku"_

"_AKU MAU MENJADI DIRIKU DISAAT TERAKHIR INI –UHUK- AKHH..UHUKK"_

'Sai…' batin Neji

"Neji_-san_? Ada apa?" kata Sakura pelan

"Aku … bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi" jawab Neji

"Ne..ji-_kun_" panggil Sakura membuat Neji terhenyak 'apa aku salah dengar?' batinnya bego

"ya" jawab Neji seadanya,lalu ia sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura menangis

"Bagaimana kita b-bisa keluar..hiks" kata Sakura yang mulai terisak isak,sementara Neji mencoba memutar otak

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menelepon polisi?" Tanya Choji kepada Shikamaru dengan nada pelan

"Polisi? Pemikiran dangkal,_mendokusei_" gerutu Shikamaru –pemuda ber IQ lebih dari 200 itu-

"J-jadi ini terjadi di s-seluruh kota?" Tanya Choji gugup dan takut

"Mungkin saja,Kenapa harus ada kejadian merepotkan seperti ini sih" gerutu Shikamaru –lagi-

"Kalau memanggil tentara ?" Tanya Choji tambah ngawur

"Dengar,Di konoha ini terdapat 130 miliyar orang,apa tentara cukup untuk menghabisi 'mereka'?" Tanya Shikamaru "Kita harus kabur lagi,_mendokusei_" gumam Shikamaru ketika melihat seorang zombie turun dari tangga "B-baik" lalu mereka berlari lagi

.

.

.

.

"Ki-kimimaro?" gumam seorang siswa kesehatan –Kidoumaru- ketika melihat rekannya yang sudah menjadi zombie

"_Forgive me!_" teriaknya lalu memukul Kimimaro sampai mati

"A-ada apa ya?" gumam Hinata –petugas kesehatan- polos "apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya sementara kidoumaru masih saja memukuli 'kimimaro'

"O-oh mereka t-terluka ya?" gumamnya dengan suara pelan lalu mengambil beberapa obat dari rak obat

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk berpikir nona Hinata !" teriak Kidoumaru "Ayo keluar ! disini berbahaya Nona Hinata!"

"T-tunggu ya" kata Hinata,Lalu para zombie itu menerobos kaca dalam jumlah yang banyak

"Nona Hinata !" kata Kidoumaru seraya bersiap untuk melindungi Hinata yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi,Salah satu dari zombie tersebut langsung menyerang Kidoumaru dan menggigit lehernya "AAAAAKKH ! Nona Hinata ! selamatkan diri anda!" teriak Kidoumaru

"E-eh kalian terluka ya? S-sini ku obati" kata Hinata polos "N-nama mu siapa?" ketika salah satu dari zombie hendak menyerang Hinata secepat kilat ada yang memukul 'nya'sampai mati

"Aku kapten dari klub _kendo_,Tenten" katanya memperkenalkan diri di depan Kidoumaru "Siapa namamu"

"K-Kidoumaru" jawab Kidoumaru terbata-bata sementara ia sudah batuk darah,Hinata hanya bisa terpaku

"Kau sudah melindungi Nona Hinata,aku terkesan" kata Tenten "Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi bila 'ia'menggigitmu walau Cuma sekali,Kidoumaru-_san_?" Tanya Tenten tenang "apa kau mau melihat teman,atau orang tua mu melihatmu begini? Kalau jawabannya tidak" Tenten menghela nafas berat "Aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu,untukmu,lagipula aku pernah membunuh seseorang" Kidoumaru terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan Tenten "L-lakukan saja" pada akhirnya Kidoumaru menyerah,ia pun tidak mau menjadi salah satu dari 'mereka'

"_C_-_Chotto matte,n-nani o kotoba k-kimi wa?_" Tanya Hinata takut

"Aku mengerti kau adalah kepala kesehatan disekolah ini,Nona Hinata,menjauhlah" kata Tenten "_Protecting man's pride,is the style of the real woman_" Kidoumaru tersenyum dan menutup matanya

CRASSSHH

.

.

.

Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya,sementara Tenten memandang mayat Kidoumaru dengan tatapan datar

"Cih, 'mereka' datang lagi" gumam Tenten ketika ia melihat 'mereka' mendobrak pintu khusus UKS,Tenten menyerigai sambil mempersiapkan _katana_ nya "Ini akan menarik"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Choji yang sedang bersama Shikamaru di sebuah ruangan –atau tepatnya tempat penyimpanan alat alat bangunan *kok ada?*-

" tutup pintunya sebelum 'mereka' masuk" perintah Shikamaru dengan wajah bergidik ngeri lalu secepat kilat menutup pintu ruangan tersebut

BLAM

"A-aku sudah menutupnya" Shikamaru mencoba melihat alat alat tersebut " Kau akan menggunakan ini sebagai alat?" Tanya Choji ketika melihat Shikamaru memandang alat alat yang kini berserakan di meja "Mending kita gunakan pistol" ya,sekarang kita tau bahwa ternyata Choji maniak pistol

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton Film aneh,merepotkan" gerutu Shikamaru

"Ini,_Nail Gun_,mungkin berguna!" kata Choji tidak mengindahkan gerutuan Shikamaru

"Oi-"

"Kita harus membuat begini…" Choji mulai asik sendiri sedangkan 'mereka' sudah di depan pintu

"Cho-"

"Mengumpulkan banyak paku…"

"Mereka sudah di depan pin-"

"Beratnya 4 kilogram(?) aku harus mengatur posisi ku" gumam Choji lagi

"Oi kau dengar aku tidak? Merepotkan !" gerutu Shikamaru lagi,Choji menyerigai aneh,lalu ia mempersiapkan semua yang diperlukan –menurutnya- untuk melawan 'mereka' sementara 'mereka' sudah berhasil mendobrak pintu

"Oh,Merepotkan" gumam Shikamaru lagi sementara 'mereka' sudah dekat

JLEB

Choji menyerigai " GOTCHA!" jeritnya ketika paku itu menancap di jidat sang zombie

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Neji seraya mempersiapkan selang air –yang biasa digunakan untuk kebakaran-

"Ya!" kata Sakura mantap,sementara meja meja sudah hampir tumbang akibat dorongan para zombie

"PUTAR !"teriak Neji lalu Sakura memutar keran(?) nya sekuat tenaga,Neji mencoba mengatur arah selangnya yang sedari tadi meliuk liuk gaje(?) 'Ck!' batinnya

.

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru,siapkan semua paku nya!" perintah Choji

"Merepotkan,kenapa aku?" gerutu Shikamaru lagi sambil memasukkan paku sebanyak banyaknya ke dalam tas,sementara Choji malah asik nembakin zombie itu

.

.

.

.

.

"Neji-_kun _!" jerit Sakura ketika Neji masih tidak berhasil mengendalikan selang gaje itu,lalu ia membantu Neji

"Aku tidak apa apa! Menjauhlah !" teriak Neji lalu menyerigai "Belom mandi kan? Sini gua mandiin!" teriak Neji gaje lalu mengarahkan selang itu ke arah zombie yang masih asik mau mendobrak meja,seketika para zombie itu langsung menghadap maut untuk yang kedua kalinya(?) air dari selang itu merembes(?) ke bawah,tempat ruangan Shikamaru dan Choji berada

.

.

.

.

"Shika,Aku boleh nanya gak?"

"Apa" kata Shikamaru malas malasan

"Ada hujan lokal?" kata Choji bego sambil nunjuk jendela yang di aliri air

GUBRAAAAAKK !

"Cih,merepotkan,ayo jalan!"

"Oke ! Choji akan beraksi !" Kata Choji sambil bergaya gaya,lalu bersiap untuk menembaki zombie yang mulai berdatangan lagi

JLEB JLEB

"YEAHHH YIHHAAA UWOOOOO KENAA!" teriak Choji bak lagi main PS(?) Shikamaru hanya bisa geleng geleng ria

.

.

.

.

.

"Neji-_kun_! Kau keren!" puji Sakura,Neji hanya bisa tersenyum

"Yeah,ayo kita cari jalan keluar" kata Neji "Nih" Sakura menyerahkan tongkat _baseball_ kepada Neji,secara tidak sengaja Neji memegang tangan mungil Sakura,membuat mereka berdua memalingkan wajah mereka yang sudah merah padam

"A-ayo jalan" kata Neji gugup,Sakura mengangguk,lalu mulai berlari,menghindari,dan melawan setiap zombie yang menghalangi perjalanan mereka,ketikamereka sampai di tangga,Sakura bertanya

"N-neji-_kun_,kita akan kemana?" Tanya Sakura dengan nafas terengah engah

"Mungkin kerumahku" jawab Neji

.

.

.

.

.

Pluk

Shikamaru melempar kain basah ke kepala zombie itu

1detik

.

2 detik

.

Tidak ada reaksi

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" bisik Choji

"Diam" perintah Shikamaru

PRANG

Shikamaru melempar kain basah lagi kearah lemari besi,seketika zombie itu mengikuti asal suara itu

"_you see that_? Dia hanya bereaksi pada suara,tidak pada tubuhnya" jelas Shikamaru "sepertinya mereka pun tidak bisa melihat"

"Jadi kita akan berlari keluar?"

"Ya iya lah !" bentak Shikamaru yang mulai kesal

"A-aku…"

"Apa"

"Benci berjalan jauh"

GUBRAKKKK!

"Oh merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru ketika ia melihat –lagi- zombie yang mulai berdatangan

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten menepis zombie itu dengan mudah,diikuti dengan Hinata di belakangnya

"Kunci mobil" kata Tenten

"D-di dalam kantor guru" kata Hinata sambil terus berlari dengan susah payah karena ia memakai rok yang cukup panjang

"Cih,mereka kuat,_unbelieveable_" gumam Tenten lalu ia berhenti berlari untuk melihat situasi,lalu ia melirik Hinata yang tampak kesusahan berjalan,sehingga ia merobek rok Hinata

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Hinata gugup(?) "I-i-ni mahal tau!"

"Mahal atau mati?" Tanya Tenten santai,tetapi Hinata langsung pucat pasi

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara dibagian Shikamaru dan Choji,mereka terus menembaki zombie yang tiada habisnya

"Cih" gerutu Shikamaru

" !" teriak Shikamaru sambil memukul mukuli zombie yang ada di belakangnya tiba tiba " gua kaget bego ! kalo mau nyerang jangan dari belakang dong! Bego! Bego! Curang loe !" maki Shikamaru OOC sehingga di dengar oleh NejiSaku,serta Tenten dan Hinata,sehingga mereka berlari kea rah Shikamaru dan Choji

Neji,Sakura,Tenten,serta Hinata datang secara bersamaan,Sontak Neji dan Hinata kaget

"Neji!"

"Hinata-_nee_!" jerit mereka berdua *A/N : disini Neji berumur 16tahun,sedangkan Hinata 20 tahun*

"Jejeritannya nanti aja! Sekarang bantu kami melawan 'mereka'!" teriak Shikamaru

"H-ha'I !" jawab mereka serentak,lalu melawan para zombie itu samapi tidak ada yang tersisa

"Aduh,kaget gua" kata Shikamaru sambil menggerutu lagi "Oh ya lo lo semua siapa?"

GUBRAAAKKKK

"Aku Haruno Sakura,gak penting dari kelas mana,lagian udah ancur kok" kata Sakura

"Hyuuga Neji" kata Neji singkat

"Hyuuga Hinata" Kata Hinata dan disambut pandangan heran dari semua minus Neji " kami sekeluarga" kata Hinata

"Tenten"

"Aku Akimichi Choji"

"Aku Nara Shikamaru" kata Shikamaru mengakhiri perkenalan mereka

.

.

.

.

.

"Istirahat juga akhirnya" gumam Sakura

"Kau capek,Sakura?" Tanya Neji

"iya" jawab Sakura lalu duduk

Kini mereka berada di kantor guru,mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang lelah

"Mana kunci mobilnya,Nona Hinata?" Tanya Tenten

"I-ini didalam t-tas" jawab Hinata sambil membuka tas nya

"Oh ya,apakah mobilnya muat untuk kita semua?" Tanya Neji memastikan

Hinata terliha berpikir,lalu menjawab " k-kayaknya enggak deh"

Semanya _sweatdrop_ berat

"Hey ini kunci apa?" Tanya Shikamaru

"BUS !" jawab Hinata pake toa(?)

"Ya kita bisa kabur memakai bus,tapi,kita akan kemana?" Tanya Neji –lagi-

"L-lihat !" jerit Sakura sambil memandang TV yang sedang menayangkan sebuah berita tentang kekacauan akibat 'mereka'

"_Sedang terjadi hal yang sulit di percaya di kota,konoha ini,tiba tiba tim kami menemukan mayat yang bergelimpangan di tengah jalan –BRAK hey apa itu! Kamera! Ti-tidaakk –aaaakkh!" _zzzt… lalu TV pun tidak menampilkan apa apa lagi

Semuanya tercengang,tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi

"Jadi…Mereka…sudah sampai di…kota?" gumam mereka bersamaan

.

.

.

.

.

.

`Tsudzuku`

A/N : hiiy~ nonton High School Of Death sambil bikin Fic ini emang bikin merinding ! REVIEW! *kabur*

Neji : jangan kabuuur ! loe belom bales Review ! che,gua aja lah yang ngebales,emm…**Kazehana Tsuki**,maaf ya,Gaara-_chan _memang harus mati gara gara author goblok itu *Neji dihajar* ehm,maksudnya untuk keperluan cerita hehe *nyengir gaje*

Mau Chap 3 ? Review ! *nodong pake pisau plastik*

`Sayuri Hanaya`


End file.
